1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning the inner surfaces of the front and rear windows of automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous scrapers and wipers for cleaning the exterior surfaces of automobile windows are known. They consist of a handle and a cleaning part fixedly connected thereto, for example a scraper, wiper blade or foam rubber strip, or combinations thereof.
In most cases, such cleaning devices must be capable of removing dirt, caked on the exterior surface of the window, by exerting a mechanical force and subsequently drying the cleaned, wet window. It is accordingly necessary to be able to exert a directed force effect on the cleaning part through the handle in order to be able to achieve a directed scraping action. Based on these considerations, the connection between the handle and the cleaning part is provided as a rigid one.
None of these considerations are valid in regard to cleaning the insides of the automobile windows. Here, no great pointed or linear pressure is required, only a flat, steady, but reduced pressure. Accordingly, the cleaning part should not be rigid per se, but flexible, and the connection between the handle and the cleaning part should be as movable as possible. Only in this way is it possible to clean the concavely-shaped and extremely hard to reach inside surfaces of automobile windows.